Tears of a Nobody
by DDRotaku
Summary: Nobodies don't cry, right? Well, no one ever told that to Axel! He never saw it coming when his best friend turned his back from him. Set during KH2 and some stuff from 358/2 Days. Rated T for language Mostly Axel CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Destroy Him

Tears of a Nobody

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters (However much I wish i did), the settings, the music (awesome soundtrack), yadda yadda yadda.... You can only imagine how much I wish I did... *Cries because she will never own Axel or Roxas OR Riku* Thank you, Square Enix, for all of the inspiration you've given me to write with!!! And thank you, readers and subscribers for helping me feel like I'm doing someone a favor!

Chapter 1: Destroy Him

"Axel, welcome back."

The red-head looked up at this "court" of his superiors. The highest chair held the head of The Castle That Never Was, Xemnas.

"I see you came back alone. You couldn't bring him back?"

The pyro shrugged casually. "I had no choice. He's forgotten everything!" He looked at his leader pleadingly. "Please, I need more time!"

"Time is something we do not have. If you can't bring him back," he paused, "destroy him."

Axel drew back in shock. He shook his head, rejecting the idea. "Lord Xemnas...I- I can't... I couldn't... I-"

Xemnas raised his hand, stopping the Nobody from completing his thoughts. "You know it has t obe done. Either you destroy him or DiZ will. If Diz does, he won't be merciful."

The red- headed Nobody lowered his head. He dissipated into thin air, leaving his comrades to discuss between themselves.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? Making Axel do this?" Xemnas turned to the only female member of the Organization.

"He needs to do it... It doesn't matter whether he still feels "friendship" between him and Roxas. He's the only person that REALLY knows what Roxas is capable of."

Larxene nodded in recognition.

(AN) I know that the chapters are short, but I decided to make some changes and revisions, you know. the norm. thank you for your support and reviews.


	2. Nobodies Don't HAVE Hearts, Do They?

Chapter 2: Nobodies Don't HAVE Hearts, Do They?

"Naminé," Axel choked, "Xem is forcing me to make Roxas disappear."

The girl looked up from her drawing, taking in the despair obvious in the Heartless' features. "Why you? He knows that you'll put it off as long as he'll let you."

"I only have one last shot at getting him to remember... He's forgotten everything." The redhead clenched his fists and blinked back his tears. "He... didn't even remember who I was..."

The blonde child walked over to the man and put her hand where his heart was supposed to be. 'Odd,' she thought, 'I could've sworn I felt a pulse... Impossible.' "I'm sure you'll do what you think is right. I'm sure that he'll remember you before it's too late for him."

A silent tear rolled down his tattooed cheek. "You think so?" Naminé gently wiped away the tear. "I'm sure of it."


	3. The Second Time

Chapter 3: The Second Time...

Axel walked down the corridor and stopped in front of his room. Barefooted and uncloaked, he walked into the maroon- carpeted enclosure to his bed. He set himself down slowly and reached for the bottle of Ibueprofin on his headboard. He washed the bitterness down with a quick swig of water and went back to thinking.

'I will give him one last chance. If he can't remember, I'll HAVE to do away with him or else Mansex labels me a traitor and makes ME disappear. I can't avoid it. I still- I mean I THINK we're still friends... But, if he doesn't remember me... Hey, maybe I can remind him! I could take some of these photos... No. it wouldn't make a difference...' He sighed and layed down, embracing a nearby pillow. Burying his face from the nose down in the cottony material, he let the tears come and fall as they pleased. 'Hmm... this is the second time I can remember crying... The last time was...'


	4. Nobody's Tears

Chapter 4: Nobody's Tears

Roxas and Axel sat down on top of the clock tower of Twilight Town. "Pyro" pulled out a paper bag and revealed it's contents: Pan; Roxas' favorite snack- other than Sea Salt Icecream. He handed one to his friend and opened his own.

"Hey, Ax," the blonde asked through a bite of the pastry, "I've been thinking; I'm not sure why the Keyblade chose me... and neither Xemnas OR Saïx will give me a chance to find anything out about it..."

"Yeah," the redhead scoffed, "so?"

"Well, I was thinking about leaving... finding it out on my own..."

Axel coghed up some Pan that he swallowed too soon. "Roxas! You can't! Don't you know what happens when you leave the Organization?!" He looked at his friend, studying the frightened, confused look on his face. He sighed. "Xem's got this new policy where anyone who leaves has to either be brought back or destroyed." he informed, causing the Nobody to draw back.

Roxas looked down, taking in the information given to him.

Axel reviewed his friend. 'Confused... But it doesn't surprise me...' "C'mon, Rox," the man coaxed, standing up, "Let's go back."

The younger nodded his head and warped back to the Castle.

*********

Axel sprinted down the halls and nearly jumped down the stairs going to the front hall. Reaching his destination, he called out to his friend. "Roxas! Roxas, what the hell do think you're DOING?!" The blonde simply walked past him, not saying a word. "Did you decide," the redhead asked, catching his breath while waiting for a reply.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me," he asked, looking toward the Nobody, "I have to know."

"Are you gonna turn against the Organization?!"

Roxas chuckled, "You sound surprised, Axel."

The older stepped toward his fellow Heartless. "Roxas, I warned you," he told him, "so you'd know what happens when you leave the Organization. Yet you're stil planning to leave?!"

Roxas paused, thinking over what his comrade had said. "No one would miss me, right? We're Nobodies," he informed, "We don't feel happiness OR sadness. Even though we want to... we have no heart." With that, he continued to walk through the room to the door.

"Hey," Axel called, watching his friend- his BEST friend- close the door behind him, "I'll... miss you..." Blinking back tears, he fought the urge to follow him out the door. He climbed up the stairs, defeated. He didn't pause untill he reached his bedroom. 'I should've known,' he thought, laying face- down on his bed, 'he's so stubborn.'

"I should've stopped him... I should've-" he choked through muffled sobs.

AN: Okay, so IDK how I got this one in my head. Next chapter should be up soon, so have patience, 'tay? If anyone has requests, I'll give 'em a try and see how I like 'em. R&R please. BTW: Constructive criticism is welcome.


	5. Opportune Moment

Chapter 5: Opportune Moment

"Axel!"

The redhead cringed at the piercing scream coming from outside his door. "It's unlocked," he groaned. He didn't need this. 'This is worse than a wake- up call,' he thought.

Larxene swung the ebony door open, flooding the room with light. The Nobody had to squint untill his eyes adjusted to the brightness. "Lord Xemnas wants you," she told him, looking over his disgruntled features. "Have you been crying?"

Axel looked at her. He had forgotten to wash the tear stains from his face. He stared down at the floor.

The blonde bent to examine him, but he instinctively turned his head away from her. "Axel... Why," she shook her head," You... you shouldn't cry... shouldn't be ABLE to... We're nobodies... We don't feel happiness OR sadness..."

He looked up at her with a menacing look of confusion on his face. "You... Roxas... ugh," he grunted, "nevermind." He teleported into the Round Room, leaving the female Nobody to remain confused.

**********

"You called?" The red-head asked as he appeared through the Dark Corridor.

"Axel... Your time is up. It's almost time for Sora to awaken. This must be done _now_; otherwise it will be too late and Roxas will disappear. You are to go to Twilight Town and bring him back. If he fails to cooperate, you must destroy him. This is quite possibally the opportune moment for our plan to bring him back. DiZ's system is weakening. It will be easier for you to break in."

Axel sighed. As he opened his mouth to respond, Saïx interrupted. "Remember, Axel: If you don't follow orders, you. will. be. eliminated."

The pyromaniac looked scornfully at his had-been-friend. "Yes, _sir_." He scoffed as he walked through the portal toward Twilight Town, pondering what he would say to his friend to get him to come back. 'I.... I don't know what to say... I guess I'll have to improvise...'

"I hope he'll listen."

AN: Okay, so I lied. This took waaaaay longer than I intended it to, I'm sorry. I've kinda llost inspiration and I got out of KH for a while there. I'll try to make the next chap longer, okay? Don't hate me........ O.O'


End file.
